


Conversation Snippet

by readyforthefall



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Crack, Domestic, Dysfunctional Family, Gen, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 22:36:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19282582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readyforthefall/pseuds/readyforthefall
Summary: This is not a serious fic at all! This is in fact something I wrote at about age ten, when I finished the Harry Potter books and wasn't satisfied with the ending, I guess. I did not edit it all, I simply transferred it from my beautiful Holly Hobbie notebook to my much more modern laptop. So enjoy the ridiculous typos and grammar errors as well as the significant lack of anything that is not dialogue!So apparently, I hated women, gave Ron Hermione's job, made everyone's marriage a failure, and still somehow managed to make nothing happen at all. I cried laughing at this and I hope you do too. Have fun and please feel free to make fun of this fic because I was the entire time I was typing it up.





	Conversation Snippet

 

“Hullo, Harry” 

“Er… hello Gin.”

“Oh, you’ve finally woken up! You’ve been asleep for hours! It’s twelve o’clock!” Ginny screamed. Harry Got out of bed.

“Does that mean I didn’t get any breakfast?” Harry Groaned.

“Of course not! Now come on! We’ve got a reservation!” Ginny screeched. Harry suddenly seemed more alert.

“Reservation? For what?” asked Harry curiously. Ginny’s ears turned a deep shade of scarlet, as they did when she was angry or embarrassed.

“Oh, forget it. We have something to talk about.”

“We do…?”

“Oh, Harry, don’t act so clueless! James and O.W.L.s! We both know that he’ll fail if we don’t act now!” Ginny was now pacing around the room. Harry made a glugging sort of noise and said, “We’ll talk about this in the car.”

Ginny huffed and walked toward their charmed car. It had been charmed to fly. Lily, Albus, and James (their children) were already waiting in the car. James had an indignant look on his face.

“Mum, Dad, where are we going and why?” James questioned. Harry glanced angrily at Ginny. She scowled.

“It seems your mother won’t tell me.” Harry said plainly. Ginny rolled her eyes.

“We’re going to Chet Leonardo. It’s very exclusive, and I’m not waiting another year and a half to get a reservation because we lost this one!”

Harry and Ginny got in the car. Harry pressed the button that makes the car invisible. The car lifted itself off the ground. And they were off! Ginny turned to Harry, who was driving.

“Harry, dear, you don’t look well, has your scar been hurting?” Ginny questioned in a worried tone.

“You know that hasn’t happened in about 22 years! Anyways, I’m fine…” Harry replied.

“Daddy! Daddy! Guess what?” Lily asked, her head bobbing up and down. Harry turned his head to Lily.

“Yes, Lily?” Harry asked.

“About a week ago in charms, we learned the levitation charm! I’m not really good at it though.” Lily finished glumly. Harry grinned.

“Y’know, that charm saved my life once, Lil. I can teach you it…” Then Ginny turned to James.

“So, James, decide on what you want to be when you grow up…?” Ginny asked, trying not to sound suspicious. 

“An Auror, Just like Dad.” James answered, beaming. Ginny’s eyes got huge.

“Oh, but Jamesy, that can be so very dangerous! What about…”

“NO! NO! I’ve made up my mind!!!” James hissed. And that ended the conversation. Albus started to speak.

“Dad, can I learn to do a Patronus charm? Y’know, just in case…” Harry chuckled.

“You know that “You know who” is gone” said Harry.

“Yes…um…er…I know, but what if his followers come back and there’s a new Voldemort?”

“I don’t think that someone could be as powerful as Voldemort was.”

“Can we please get back to the subject?” asked Ginny.

“Well, we’re on the subject dear!” Said Harry.

“Oh nevermind,” Said Ginny. But then Ginny’s face lighted up.

“Oh, Harry! Guess What?” She asked, excited.

“What? What is it, Ginny?” Harry asked. Ginny looked like she was going to burst.

“Ron and Hermione are coming too, Harry. Aren’t you excited?”

“Well why didn’t you tell me before?” said Harry. “I would have gotten ready a lot faster!”

“Well next time I Will.” Said Ginny. “Anything to get you to wake up faster!” In about five minutes they came to the restaurant. Harry Ginny and the kids walked in and went to get seated at a table. There they found that Ron and Hermione were there already. Hermione was writing a new article for her new very popular organization S.P.EW.

It had been created about 4 years ago, when Ron became Minister of Magic. Since Hermione had been bugging Ron so much about the freedom of House elves, Ron finally broke and passed a law that “all working house-elves must be freed, and all freed elves must be given clothes and wages for work.” Hermione had been absolutely delighted.

“Hiya, Uncle Ron! Hi, Aunt Hermione!” squealed Lily. Hugo popped up behind Hermione’s back. He smiled shyly.

“Hi, Lily.” Hugo said in a small voice. He looked up to Albus and James. He hid again. Rose was watching Her mother write. As everyone knew, she wanted to be just like her mother. She looked up.

“Oh, hello there.” She said shortly. Ron ran over to Harry and they hugged each other.

“’lo, mate! Long time, No see!” Ron said happily. Harry smiled.

“Heard anything from George lately?” Harry questioned.

“Oh yes. Income’s gone way up ever since they put up a new product. But, ah, it’s a secret, so I can’t tell you. George made me swear.” Ron explained. Harry’s face had a depressed expression. “But there’s good news too! Teddy got a job! Oh, you should have seen Nymphadora’s face! She started going round, telling everybody!” Ro exclaimed. Harry was chuckling now.

“Yeah, Teddy’s been moping around at home ever since he left Hogwarts. Hasn’t he?” Harry laughed.

“Mmm.” Ron agreed. A middle aged witch came over to their table.

“Here are your menus.” She said brightly. Menus floated over to their table out of Nowhere.

“Decided on what you’re drinking?” Harry asked the children. They mostly said Pumpkin Juice. Hugo looked at Ron and Hermione from behind his menu.

“Can I have some Cauldron Cakes for desert?” asked Hugo.

“Maybe.” Ron and Hermione answered.

“Oooh, Hermione, can I have the firewhiskey? Just this once?” Ron pleaded.

“No!” Hissed Hermione. “You know that stuff makes you go loopy!”

“I know, but…”

“But Nothing.” Snapped Hermione. “You are not getting Firewhiskey and that’s final.”

“Hermione rules your life, mate.” Harry giggled under his breath.

“Shut up,” Ron hissed. Ron pinched Harry hard under the table.

“Hey!” complained Harry.

“Stop it! You two are acting like two year olds!” Hermione snapped. Lily and Hugo shared silent laughs. Then Lily whispered:

“I still can’t believe your sister’s in Ravenclaw!”

“Yeah. Dad was furious. He’d said he wanted the whole family in Gryfindor.” Hugo replied. “Is it true that our parents had lots of adventures together.” He then asked.

“Yup. Daddy tells me his stories eevvrry night!” Lily stretched out the word “every.” “Well, you know, until we started Hogworts.” Hugo looked Dreamy.

“I wish we could have adventures-“

“Yeah, me too. But was when everyone was going ‘round the bend, thinking that Daddy was a liar.” Lily blurted out. “Plus, we can’t go findn’ the sorcerer’s stone-“

“cause its been destroyed-“

“and we can’t go into the chamber of secrets-“

“been destroyed too-“

“or discover that a mass-murderer is my godfather-“

“your godfather’s my daddy!”

“and I’ll be 92 before I can compete in the Triwizard-“

“Me too-“

“Mum and Dad will never let me be in the order—plus, there’s no prophecy about me, I don’t think-“

“Mum said they’ll have to die before I’m in the order-“

“a prefect will confiscate any book that’s been written on-“

“and I don’t think that the headmistress is going to die anytime soon-“

“I don’t think anyone would trust us to find horcruxes either.” Lily finished.

“Foods here!” Cried James.

“Yay!” called the children.

The children ate quickly, while Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione conversed and ate.

“D’you know what happened the other day?” Ron asked. “Some Goblin named Sprintspear bargained me my job for seven thousand galleons!” Ginny gasped sarcasticly.

“Oh, no! Then what, Ron?” She cried dramaticly. Ron shot her a look.

“Actually, I told him, ‘No offense or anything, but sorry. I’m quite happy with my job.’”

Soon, everyone was finished. The check was presented.

“I’ll pay,” said Ron happily.

“No, I think I’ll pay.” Harry jeered.

“Actually, none of you are, because I am.” Hermione interrupted. Everyone was silent.

“Of course,” Ginny said politely. She passed the check to Hermione. Hermione put in her Wizcard (Wizard credit card) and signed the receipt loopily.

 ***

“So, we’ve all agreed that we’re going to the Potter’s house.” Said Ron. They were going to have a Christmas party!

The children chattered excitedly together.

“I just can’t believe that we’re going to be together for X-mas!” Albus said to Rose. Rose looked at James.

“But he won’t bother us, will he?” she said nervously. Albus smiled.

“No, as long as we don’t bother him.” Rose gave a nervous grin.

On the other end of the table, getting their things, were Lily and Hugo.

“Mum! Mum! Can I go in Hugo’s car?” Lily yelled. Ginny looked at Ron, then at Lily.

“All right, fine. But Ron has to promise he won’t use magic the entire ride!” She said pointing at Ron. Ron muttered something grimly.

“What?” Ginny hissed.

“Ok, Ok! Are you happy now?!” Ron yelled. Some customers turned to look at Ron.

“Greetings, Minister!” They called. Ron smiled enthusiasticly. He raised his eyebrows at Hermione. She rolled her eyes.

“Ron, can we just get this over with?” She said. Harry patted Lily’s shoulder.

“See you there, Lil.” He smiled. Ginny and Harry walked off with Albus and James.


End file.
